Alt ending to Stryker and Reptile's fight in MK 9
by nobody impotant
Summary: This is a revise of a story I did earlier that didn't do very well at all, so I rewrote it and hopefully it's an improvement. This story is a look at a rather unimportant fight in MK 9, but I personally was getting tired of Reptile just being the other characters' punching bag through the whole game. I hope this story at least does better then the original did. Please R and R


Stryker Vs. Reptile Revise

A/N: This is an alternative ending to the fight between Reptile and Stryker in the MK reboot. I apologize to all Stryker fans out there, but I really think Reptile should have won that fight. And just FYI, the reason I rewrote this story was because my first one didn't live up to the great expectation it should have. (Everyone including myself thought it was terrible) And with that…. I present the revise, I hope it turns out to be many times better than the original. I'll accept any review I get, but I prefer constructive criticism to just being told I suck.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I claim to. I am making no money off of this and if the real owners of Mortal Kombat try to sue, I have nothing worth taking.

On top of a tall apartment building in what was earlier just the average American metropolis, there stood 2 of the most elite police men in the world, Kurtis Stryker and Kabal. When they woke up this morning they expected another boring afternoon of patrols and just maybe a call or 2, but today things didn't go so… normally.

They watched over the chaos, as the whole city went to hell, dragons, ninjas, and things they didn't even know what to call stormed the streets by the thousands and they did all they could to fight them off, but in less than an hour half the city was destroyed and they had to run for cover.

Stryker: Where the hell did all this crazy shit come from?

Kabal: I don't know, they came out of nowhere. It's like a bad dream or some shit. I don't even…

The building in front of them collapsed in a loud explosion, as flames burst out of its structure, even as it was falling apart in mid-air.

Stryker: Jesus Christ, what are we going to do? This whole city is falling apart.

Kabal: You think I don't know that?! If we don't get out of here soon, we're going to be in as much trouble as everyone else in this city.

As they argued among themselves, Reptile scaled the building looking for fighters that were still alive and once the reptilian assassin smelled them, he was ready to fight.

Stryker: I don't know Kabal, it looks like a long shot. Maybe we should just wait till it's clear.

Kabal: If we wait we might not get another chance. This may be our only clear shot at getting out of this shit hole, for all we know….

Stryker: What's that?!

Stryker screamed, as a green creature rapidly scaled the building. The two opened fire on the assassin, but he effortlessly evaded their attacks and continued to advance on the men. They continued to fire, but they eventually emptied their magazines and before they could take the time and reload the weapons, Reptile reached the top of the building and kick the rifles out of their hand. Kabal instinctively ran for a nearby shotgun, but as he grabbed the weapon, the creature spat a small ball of acid at the weapon and destroyed it, while burning the officers hand in the process, causing him to cringe in pain. His partner hit the creature on the side with his baton seemingly knocking him off, but he caught the ledge and jumped back up with a kick to the cop's face.

Stryker stumbled back almost hitting the ground, as the green assassin got off the ledge and tackled the man. Reptile pulled out a knife about to stab the officer in the throat, but the man grabbed his hand and managed to overpower him and threw the creature ground with a punch to the face, the officer proceeded to kick the insurgent repeatedly, but he managed to trip the man with his leg and got free.

Reptile got back to his feet ready to fight, while the man jumped back up and pulled out a second baton and proceeded to take multiple swings at the creature. Using his superior speed and agility, the raptor effortlessly dodged every single one of the man's attacks and countered with several strikes to the face to knock the warrior off-balance, then finished him with leg sweep. But before he could finish off his opponent for good, the man's partner tackled him to the ground and pulled out a pistol. Kabal held the gun to the killer's face ready to finish him, but just as he was pulling the trigger, the monster grabbed his arm knocking the bullet off course and biting the man's arm, while the bullet slammed to the ground next to his head. The assassin rolled over and ran off the man on all fours, before jumping back to his feet and resuming a fighting stance.

The two officers recovered their guns and took aim at their attacker, but before they could even pull the triggers, the creature shot out its tongue knocking the weapons out of their hands and disappeared.

The two men looked around the rooftop and then at themselves, thinking this was some kind of sick messed up game someone was playing with them.

Kabal: Where the hell did that thing go, it's like it just…..

But before the officer could continue, something grabbed the back of his head and wringed his neck.

Stryker: Kabal!

The man ran to his partner checking to see if he was still alive, but it was too late. Kabal was dead.

Reptile showed his face again, now standing in front of the last of the kombatants. Stryker got to his feet with an expression of pure hate and anger. The man gritted his teeth, as he looked at his partner's killer, his hands clasped in a fist of rage. He stared straight into the creature's eyes as the creature did the same.

He charged the monster and took a lightning fast swing at him, but the creature evaded his attack and let out a loud hiss, before hitting the man with a hard air kick to the torso, knocking the officer to the floor.

Reptile instinctively went for a finishing blow and pulled out a second knife. He gave the man one last quick glance, before rapidly lunging at him with the blade, but the officer was counting on this. As Reptile tried to strike at the man's throat with the blade, the man thrusted up his hand grabbing his attacker's by the wrist and using a well-timed spin to throw the creature to the ground, while taking his knife at the same time.

Stryker tried to stab the creature on the ground with his own blade, but as his arm fell on the Outworld assassin, the creature rolled over and gave a kick to the man's face as the sound of the knife hitting the roof top echoed across the area.

Stryker instantly recovered as he got back on his feet, but as he looked around the rooftop, he realised the assassin was gone and immediately tried to recover his gun. He raised his weapon and spun around trying to find the insurgent. It had seemed his opponent had retreated and the officer let out a sigh of relief and frustration, till he heard the sounds of something clawing the floor behind him. The officer rapidly spun around and let out multiple shots into nothing but air, as the gun was kicked out of his hand. Before the man could think, he felt a wire wrap around his neck.

Reptile held on tightly as the man struggled to get free. He hated this, he never really did like killing people just because the emperor said he had to. But Reptile knew he had no say in the matter, he knew that to protect the future of his entire race, he had to follow orders. He thought of all the other men he had killed today and the stain he felt on his soul for doing this.

But before he could continue thinking of his actions, he felt his victim kicking his leg causing him to lose his grip on the enemy. The officer used what little strength he had left to throw the creature over his back, slamming his attacker to the hard ground before dropping to his knees gasping for breath.

The assassin got back to his feet now he was pissed, but at the same time impressed at his opponent's stubbornness. He took a few steps back, giving the man enough time to recover and resume a fighting stance.

Now back on his feet, Stryker looked at his opponent with anger and determination in his eyes and wasted no time at throwing another punch. The officer took several jabs at the creature, only to be easily dodged and countered with a spin kick in the face. The assassin tried to return the hits the man failed to inflict on him, but was met with a kick to the stomach. The assassin tried to recover his balance, but he almost immediately received a punch to the face knocked him to the ground. The officer tried to stomp on its chest, but the creature jumped up and gave him a punch to his own face and tried to land another, but Stryker blocked his punch and landed multiple hits on the creature, before pulling out his flashlight to finish him. Reptile quickly evaded the man's blow, landing on the floor he tripped his opponent, giving the assassin enough time to recover. The officer got back up and charged his enemy again, only for his arm to be blocked and to receive a rapid swipe to his face from the creature's claws, leaving a large bloody gash on his face, followed by the flashlight being kicked out of his hand and getting a roundhouse kick to the stomach. As the officer stumbled back, the creature shot out his tongue at the man's leg, tripping the man to the floor.

The man got back to his feet only to receive a cross kick to his head, which was followed by a sweep to the man's legs. The man got back up immediately and took a swing at his attacker, but was struck repeatedly in the chest with punches so rapid, even under his kevlar armour, he could still feel his ribs cracking. Reptile finished off his lightning attack with an uppercut that sent his opponent to the ground.

Stryker got up on his hands and knees coughing up blood, placed his hand on his chest and pulled himself up and took a look at his opponent. Reptile stood there ready to keep fighting, and the man knew he couldn't keep this up much longer, so with what little bit of energy he had left, he dashed to the gun his opponent had kicked out of his hand knowing this was his last chance to make it out alive.

Stryker grabbed his weapon fighting the pain in his chest and spun to the assassin, only to get a mouth full of acid spat on his hand. The man cringed in pain dropping his gun and last hope, as the assassin slid towards him on the ground with his leg stretched out, striking the kombatant in his lower leg causing him to flip in the air onto his back. At that moment he knew he wasn't making it out of here alive, but decided to go out fighting. He jumped back up to his feet and took one last desperate punch, it was easily blocked and countered with a punch to the face, a knife hand strike to the throat, and a spin kick to the side of the head. The officer tried to get up again, but got another punch from the assassin, sending him back to the floor.

Reptile pick up his opponent and looked into his eyes. The man looked right back at him with a mix of anger, defeat, loss, fear, and sadness in his eyes.

Stryker: Fuck you.

That was the last thing Stryker said, before he was thrown off the roof of the building and fell to the black pavement below. Reptile gazed down at the hard ground and took a moment to pay respect to a worthy and brave opponent, before moving on with his mission.


End file.
